Twin Blades
by QueenofBleedingShadows
Summary: What happens when all the Hikaris and Yami fall (as well as others)for two new girls with mystierous powers? Well they just all by friends? Well it be awkward when thay larn they all like the same girls? Or, the funner opiton, thier be an all out blood raid? Well...TELL ME!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N's: Yo YO YO YO! Just a little somthing I thout up on the can ^^! I know I know, I'm such a lady**

**(Inspired by Song: 'I guess I'll have to change my Plan' By: Mel Torme)**

Ch.1: Meeting the New girls: Melvin and Marik

"Alright class, today we'll be getting two new students." The board sounding teacher jester as two girls walked into the classroom. "Wow twins."

"They're cute."

"I wonder what there bra sizes are?" the class stared humming with whispers. "Quite now, this is Saiyka and Saiya Bloodmire. Please make them feel at home here and **no**attempted rape! Melvin, Bakura." The two boys looked at the girls then back to the teacher. With a grin Bakura sneered, "No promises."

"Anyway please introduce yourselves, being twins it might confuse many in the class."

_"…Was he looking at me when he said that?"_ Marik thought with blank look on his face. "Oh yes, with the blue eyes, why don't you star."

"Oh a-alright, I'll go sir." She cleared her throat. "M-my name is Saiya Bloodmire. It's very nice to my all of you." She bowed and blushed cutely. Some boys awed. "Okay and now you."

"Fine!" the red eyed girl snarled. "I'm Siyka and if you dip-shits try fucking around with me just go dig you're graves now!"

"Saiyka watch your month!"

"Sorry I guess my true feelings slipped out." She said with a grin sarcastically.

After Saiyka's outburst Melvin, Bakura, and even Yami felt a kind of impact from the red eyed brute. _"How is she?" _they all thought. "P-please excuse my sister! She didn't mean it!"Siya bowed. "*Tch* Yeah I did."

"Saiyka! W-we're sorry!"Most all of the boy were affected by Saiya's cuteness but the ones hoe where most love stricken where Marik, Ryou, and Yugi felt the same impacted as their Yamis from the blue eyed angle. _"How is she?" _they all thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxIn the middle of classxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay students; go to study hall or... what ever. I need a smoke." The long suffering teacher announced leaving the class. _"I'm going…" _Saiyka thought getting up. "Were you going sis?"

"Uum…the toilet…yeah that's it." She walked out with that. Siya sighed. _"Then why did you take your stuff?" _

"Hi!" A chipper voice called. Saiya snapped her head up to see Marik Smiling at her kindly. "Oh hello, umm…"

"Marik, it's nice to meet you. So you're Saiya, right? And from what I saw, the good twin?"

"Oh my sister isn't that bad….Well…not when she's sleeping." Marik laughed but Saiya was series. "I noticed there are a few more siblings in this class, like yours for example."

"Oh, know his not-…well he mite as well be…it's complicated."

"I see." Saiya smiled. "Umm…hey do you uh-"Just then the bell rang. "Oh! I should go; I have to meet the principle about my uniform. We should talk later." The girl waved. "O-oh yeah….Uh-"

"Bye!" She ran off. Marik looked down in defeat._ "Crap! Just when I was going to ask her out, the Ra damned bell rang. And she so cute! I'll have to get her before the other guys do."_

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxOutside of classxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saiyka waited outside of the class room trying to get the stink of the student body out of her throat when a deep voice purred in her ear, "Hello there twin."

"*Tch* I noticed you slipped out earlier. You're pretty good. Not grate but, still."

"You're not to bad yourself." Melvin said, stepping out of the shadowed corner. "So since it's obvious that you not normal or even human for that matter, mind telling my you're deal? I'm very curios." The raven haired girl leaned against the wall giving him a sideway glare and a slit grin. Melvin chuckled. "And what makes you assume I'm not human?"

"Hum… not sure." Saiyka looked him up and down and fearlessly girls got close to his face looking him dead in the eyes. "You're…swag."

"…" A blank and confused look now on Melvin's face because of the dangerously close girl, how now, lips nearly brushing against his own. But she didn't care or even notice that. "Yeah that's it! You have that's swagger about you that just screams monster. Like something bad happened to you and instead of braking down and dying inside you go crazy evil and make you it your own, you know?" Saiyka smiled sneakily and started to walk past the still confused boy. "Thought so, you are a monster, a monster trapped in the cage made by those you wish to kill. What about this: I like you, so tonight I'll show you how a monster is supposed to have fun. What do you say?"

_"What is this? This girl seems completely calm around me! Even those she said she see what I am. I should watch her closely." _An evil grin reappeared on the psycho's face. "Alright, but be warned, monsters acted there worst when the night is upon them. You might get hurt."

"*Tch* If I didn't know better I'd say you where picking a fight. Or is that you're way of flattery?"

"You'll find out soon, until them." He faded into the darkness. _"…Pussy! Couldn't even look me in the eye. I'll enjoy killing his tonight." _Saiyka grinned.

**A/N's:...Im not apologizing for not putting the disclammer... U guys no i own nothing! Exsapt the Ocs ofcouse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well it took a bit longer than I'd hope but here it is CH.2! I hope all how reads it enjoys and I own nothing. I'm not really good at romantic stuff (except yaoi ;3) so if anyone has any pointers id appreciated it!**

CH.2-Meeting the new girls: Bakura and Ryou

It was time for lunch and the new twins decided (well…Saika decided) that they should look around starting with the roof. "Are you shore we can be here?" Saika asked timidly.

"The door was open, wasn't it? Don't be sure a pussy!" Going throw the doors to the rooftop the first thing that anyone would see is a large sight that read: 'Roof closed for students today!' Saiya gasped and said this much worry, "See! We should go before someone comes!"

"UUUUAAAGGG, you're cowardus is making me sick to my stomach! I'm leavening; you can do good all by yourself." Saika grunted leaving her sister.

"Siyka no please wait." Saiya shouted chasseing after her. She then tripped causing all her things to scatter. Saika looked back at her, red eyed narrowed. "Clumsy fool…" She muttered.

The rude girl stormed off. _"Oh no, this is terrible …" _

"Are you alright?" an English voice asked with much worry. Saiya blushed once she looked up to see a white haired boy shyly smiling. "D o-…do you need help?" The blue eyed girl quickly scrambled up and said with a mind in disarray, "Oh-oh-oh! W-what? N-no! I-I…" The brit laughed slightly at her awesome display of moe-ness."Please let my help you. I'm Ryou by the way, nice to meet you."

"Oh…I-I'm Saiya, um…nice to meet you." The girls said meekly. After all Saiya's books (and Saika's books too) were all picked up, Ryou and Saiya started talking while walking through the school together. "So you're sister…she seems-"

"She's a tyrant!" Saiya said losing her temper a bit. "Oh! I'm sorry for shouting!"

"No, not at all, I think I get what you're talking about." Ryou thought about his Yami and sighed. "Hey, we still have a little while before lunch ends. Why don't we get some food together?" Saiya blushed at Ryou's question. "Sure…" Was all she said with a…smile? (More like a queasy frown.)

Wondering around, and up to no good, Bakura felted the strong presents of someone near. So, like a good crook, he ducked and waited in the shadow of an open broom closet to see who was coming. It was Saika, grunting and groaning like an angry dog with something cot in its tooth.

"That stupid, little coward- who the hell does she thinks she is?!" The black haired girl hissed. "UURR! If I had my way I would have just stayed in the Shadow Realm instead of being here with the mortal fools in this world and the bitch!"

"Why not just bring the shadows to them?" a voice from the behind Saika asked. Saika's red eyes shifted as she slowly turned to meet her confronter. "And just what would the likes of you know of the shadows?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." Bakura stepped forward with a sneaky grin on his face. "Oh, let me guess, you're just like that other little creep how's head looks like a freakin' dandelion, right?" Bakura chuckle as he continued walking. "If you're referring to Melvin I am nothing like him. For one thing I'm not nearly as weak!"

"Your right, your way weaker, but both of you combined can't match my strength." Saika snarled with a smirk. Bakura's wicked smile dropped as his eyes burned through her. "You better watch or mouth girl! You never know how you might piss off!" Saika frowned and looked at him with the same anger he looked at her with. _"Yep…that's Zorc darkness." _She thought. The smile she once wore crept back onto her face. "Okay oaky, chill. Wow, what a temper-tell you what: who about tonight at midnight I help you get rid of some of that anger. What do you say?" The Yami glared at her then smirked. "Fine than, I'll see what you have to show me. I'm a very curious person."

"It's a date then."Saika walked past Bakura and slipped something in his pocket. "_I cant wait to rip the power right out of your soul! Just like what I'll do with that Melvin chareter."_

**AN: So that was chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Please review! BYE-NEE! (…I don't own that….Yeah, that was lucky star's luck channel…copyrights sucks.)**


End file.
